Hunter X Hunter
For more information about the series, see the Hunterpedia. Summary Hunter x Hunter is a manga series created by Yoshihiro Togashi after he finished Yu Yu Hakusho. It is the story about a child named Gon Freecss who sets out to become a hunter to find his father who left him with his aunt when he was a child. He must enter the hunter exam to become a hunter officially, and while he takes this exam, he meets new people and befriends them. After completing the hunter exam, he is awarded a hunter license, and begins the search for his father meeting new people, and battling dangerous monsters and criminals. Concepts Nen_Diagram.png|'Nen'|link=Nen The six affinities of Nen are (along of examples of each affinity): *'Enhancement:' Can use their aura to boost the natural abilities of objects, or their own body. Therefore, an Enhancer can increase their physical stats considerably and are well suited for close/melee range combat. **'Examples:' Gon Freecss, Isaac Netero, Menthuthuyoupi *'Transmutation:' Can change their aura's properties to mimic something else. Like Emission, things created through this are still pure aura. Non-Nen users cannot see transmuted substances. **'Examples:' Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka, Biscuit Krueger *'Emission:' Can control their aura's deployment while separating it from their body. Aura usually loses intensity rapidly when separated from the source body, but a strong Emitter can separate aura from themselves for an extended period, and still maintain it. Like transmutation, objects created by Emitters are comprised of aura and are thus invisible to non-Nen users. **'Examples:' Leorio Paradinight, Razor, Knuckle Bine *'Conjuration:' Can create physical, independent, and material objects from their aura. Mastery of conjuration of a particular object allows users to conjure and dispel it instantly, whenever desired, and produced objects can have specific attributes and abilities imbued into them. This is the only way in which a Nen user can create something that non-Nen users can see and touch. **'Examples:' Kurapika, Kite, Genthru *'Manipulation:' Can control living or non-living things in a certain way. The main advantage is to manipulate enemies. Out of other Nen users, they can also pour the most Nen into an object. **'Examples:' Illumi Zoldyck, Kalluto Zoldyck, Shaiapouf *'Specialization:' Any use of Nen that does not belong in the other categories. **'Examples:' Chrollo Lucilfer, Neferpitou, Meruem Power of the Verse Meruem is physically the strongest character of the verse. There are a number of characters that have the potential to be a high tier or greater, and many of the creatures on the Dark Continent are likely a greater threat than Meruem himself. Almost all characters are Subsonic to Massively Hypersonic. Powers and abilities are based around Nen, which grants users various passive abilities such as Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation when their inject their aura with malice. Nen also offers many unique skills, ranging from Illumi's needles, Neferpitou's body puppetry, Shaiapouf's mind manipulation, Chrollo's power absorption, Killua's electricity manipulation and the list goes on. There are also several powerful abilities such as Nanika's Wish Granting, Knov's Void Manipulation, Camilla's Resurrection or Tserriednich's Fate Manipulation. However, some of them work only under specific conditions for example Kurapika's Chain Jail working only on Phantom Troupe members. Supporters and Opponents of the series 'Supporters:' * Rocks75 * Elizhaa * LordUrien935 * Pikatoo * JM715 * Viturino * Edwellken * Hizamaru * Goodyfresh741 * MarvelFanatic119 * Basilisk1995 * Mefre * CrimsonStarFallen * Kowt * Faisal Shourov * Battlemania * BreloomFanboy * ManlySpirit * Liger686 * Oloserian * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 * FrostMouse0 * Kakaragi * Dragonmasterxyz * TheMasculineMineta * WHYNAUT * SpookyShadow * ChocomilkAlex 'Neutral:' 'Opponents:' Characters Main Protagonists 82785201_469094163976252_7593774085117575168_n.jpg|'Gon Freecss'|link=Gon Freecss Killua_card_05.png|'Killua Zoldyck'|link=Killua Zoldyck 83077857_2591064020962329_6383204644700553216_n.jpg|'Kurapika'|link=Kurapika 82886868_969912593382310_3837943051553079296_n.jpg|'Leorio Paradinight'|link=Leorio Paradinight Chimera Ants 25465ge.png|'Meruem'|link=Meruem Yupi_LR_43.jpg|'Menthuthuyoupi'|link=Menthuthuyoupi HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_28124429.jpg|'Neferpitou'|link=Neferpitou HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1044).jpg|'Shaiapouf'|link=Shaiapouf Zazan_Card_5_SR.jpg|'Zazan'|link=Zazan Cheetu_card_8.jpg|'Cheetu'|link=Cheetu HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1325).jpg|'Meleoron'|link=Meleoron XRammot01.jpg|'Rammot'|link=Rammot Welfin_card_1.jpg|'Welfin'|link=Welfin Leol_Card121.jpg|'Leol'|link=Leol Phantom Troupe HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1038).jpg|'Chrollo Lucilfer'|link=Chrollo Lucilfer HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1409).jpg|'Nobunaga Hazama'|link=Nobunaga Hazama HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(416).jpg|'Feitan Portor'|link=Feitan Portor 00001608.png|'Machi Komacine'|link=Machi Komacine Phinks_Card1_Kira.png|'Phinks Magcub'|link=Phinks Magcub HxH_Cards-87_(4).png|'Franklin Bordeau'|link=Franklin Bordeau Shalnark_13.jpg|'Shalnark'|link=Shalnark Shizuku_card_8.jpg|'Shizuku Murasaki'|link=Shizuku Murasaki Pakunoda_LR_Card.png|'Pakunoda'|link=Pakunoda 45_xBonolenov12.jpg|'Bonolenov Ndongo'|link=Bonolenov Ndongo HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1431).jpg|'Uvogin'|link=Uvogin HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1458).jpg|'Kortopi'|link=Kortopi Zoldyck Family Household Zeno_9.jpg|'Zeno Zoldyck'|link=Zeno Zoldyck Silva_card_16_SSR2B.jpg|'Silva Zoldyck'|link=Silva Zoldyck HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1236).jpg|'Illumi Zoldyck'|link=Illumi Zoldyck Kalluto.jpg|'Kalluto Zoldyck'|link=Kalluto Zoldyck HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1307).jpg|'Alluka Zoldyck'|link=Alluka Zoldyck HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(437).jpg|'Gotoh'|link=Gotoh Hunter's Association Netero_card_LR_01.png|'Isaac Netero'|link=Isaac Netero HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_2833429.jpg|'Pariston Hill'|link=Pariston Hill Ging_LR_Card_2.png|'Ging Freecss'|link=Ging Freecss Biscuit_card_8.jpg|'Biscuit Krueger'|link=Biscuit Krueger 00000962.jpg|'Kite'|link=Kite (Hunter X Hunter) HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1452).jpg|'Morel Mackernasey'|link=Morel Mackernasey HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1482).jpg|'Knov'|link=Knov HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1366).jpg|'Hisoka Morow'|link=Hisoka HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1318).jpg|'Knuckle Bine'|link=Knuckle Bine HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(1062).jpg|'Shoot McMahon'|link=Shoot McMahon HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(429).jpg|'Palm Siberia'|link=Palm Siberia HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(458)_(1).jpg|'Melody'|link=Melody Greed Island Game Masters Razor_LR_43_Card.jpg|'Razor'|link=Razor (Hunter X Hunter) The Kakin Empire Seed_Urn.png|'The Seed Urn'|link=Seed Urn Chap_349_-_Benjamin_face.png|'First Prince Benjamin'|link=Benjamin Hui Guo Rou Camilla_Hui.jpg|'Second Prince Camilla'|link=Camilla Hui Guo Rou Prince_Tserriednich.jpg|'Fourth Prince Tserriednich'|link=Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou Harkenburg.jpg|'Ninth Prince Halkenburg'|link=Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou Mafia Chap_378_-_Morena_Portrait.png|'Morena Prudo'|link=Morena Prudo Bomber Group G_43_LR_Card.jpg|'Genthru'|link=Genthru Category:Verses Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Shueisha